


Relief

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: Demon Squad [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Other, taking care of partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: Oisín is missing and its kind of freaking Keryan out!
Relationships: Oisín/Keryan
Series: Demon Squad [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913521





	Relief

Keryan tapped their phone against the table lightly, irritated. They hadn’t seen nor heard from Oisín in three weeks. It was starting to get worrisome. Not that Oisín couldn’t take care of himself, that wasn’t the thing. It was the fact that there hadn’t been ANY form of contact at all. Any text sent to Oisín went unread, Keryan knew because he had those stupid read receipts turned on like some sort of old man. It was almost endearing and he’d only gotten upset over it once when Keryan called him out on it. Normally, when Keryan sent a message to Oisín it was responded to with short, clipped responses or even a single emoji but there had been literally nothing. Absolutely nothing.

It was like Oisín had just cut Keryan off entirely without a single thought. Sniffling, Keryan set their phone down on the table and rested their head on their arms on the counter. Fear was being overtaken by sadness at the thought that Oisín simply didn’t want them around anymore. Tears started flowing down their cheeks freely before they sat up and furiously rubbed at their face. Snatching their phone back up, they pulled the messages back up and went to Oisín’s contact. 

It rang for what felt like an eternity before finally it clicked as it was answered.

“Hello?” It was Oisín. But he didn’t sound okay in the slightest. His voice was hoarse and sounded misused.

Keryan about cried again. “Oisín.” They whispered, frowning when all they got in return was a heavy, weary sigh. “Hey, you-”

“Come over.”

“What?”

“I said come over.” Oisín cleared his throat, coughing slightly before sighing again. “Or don’t. I won’t force you t-”

“Give me five minutes to get ready.” Keryan jumped up and ran off to their room to pack a small bag before bounding to the front door, the call still connected which surprised them as they thought Oisín would’ve hung up by now. Pausing at the door, they let out a slow breath. “Are you okay?” They heard Oisín swallow before he finally answered.

“Not really.” He replied, sounding weaker than before. “Just...my door will be unlocked.” And he hung up.

Keryan stared at the dark phone in their hand before shoving it into their pocket and throwing open the door, locking it behind them as quickly as they could. They knew the way to Oisín’s place and took off down the road as fast as they could.

It didn’t take long before they were at the front lawn, panting heavily as they ran up to the door and shoved it open, being careful it didn’t slam against anything before shutting it carefully. Taking in their surroundings, they panicked a bit. The house was a disaster. Glass was all over the hallway, a broken mirror was on the floor, was that blood on the wall? Walking down the hall, avoiding the debris and glass, they were shocked to find broken furniture in the living room. But what was worse was seeing Oisín sitting on the floor with his back to the destroyed couch. 

“Hey,” Oisín said, head lolling to the side to look at Keryan. 

Keryan’s heart felt constricted upon seeing Oisín. His eyes looked flat, his face bruised and swollen, face was almost gaunter than usual. “What happened?” They asked softly, carefully padding into the room to kneel in front of him. They hesitantly reached a hand out but didn’t touch Oisín in fear of hurting him. “Who hurt you?” They asked, quieter than before, and scooted closer still. 

Oisín flinched slightly at the action before letting the tension loose from his body, pitching into Keryan who scrambled to catch him. “Dunno who did it. Got taken. Just got back this morning.” He mumbled into Keryan’s neck, weakly reaching up with his right hand to grip at Keryan’s loose shirt. “No one got you right?”

“No,” Keryan furrowed their brow, carefully resting their arms around Oisín loosely just in case. “I wasn’t attacked.”

“Good.” Oisín whispered, trying to scoot closer but ended up hissing and falling still again. “Fuckers did a number on me.”

“What happened?” Keryan repeated, firmer as they wanted answers.

Falling silent for a few long moments, Oisín let out a slow breath before sitting back up with a wince. “Must’ve pissed someone off. They came for me in the middle of the night, dragged me to somewhere and kept me tied up for...I don’t know how long I’ve been gone honestly.”

“Three weeks.”

Oisín looked startled before looking furious. “Three fucking weeks. They tortured me, bound me, kept me around, for three fucking weeks.” He started shaking in anger before groaning as his entire body sent a shock wave of pain coursing through him. “Fuck.”

Keryan was quick to steady him, biting their lower lip in thought. “Oisín,” They whispered, trying to tilt his head up so they could get a good look at his face. “You need to get your injuries treated.”

Nodding slightly, Oisín tried to stand up but ended up collapsing back into Keryan instead. He was loath to admit it but he would need the help. His pride was getting in the way though and he merely looked at Keryan. 

Trying their best not to smile, Keryan just nodded and slowly helped Oisín stand up, keeping their arms under his armpits before maneuvering them around so that they could be a crutch for the taller demon. It was a slow walk to the kitchen but they eventually made it and Keryan all but forced Oisín down into a stable chair to check on his injuries in better lighting. It was going to be a bit of a hassle but they really did want to make sure that Oisín was at least somewhat taken care of. 

“Yes, I know you are a doctor and no that isn’t going to stop me from at least trying.” Keryan was quick to say as Oisín had a tendency to scold them about trying to patch him up. When Oisín didn’t say anything, they looked up and were startled to see that he was smiling a bit. “What?”

“Nothing.” Oisín murmured, listing into Keryan a bit before righting himself back up. “You don’t have to do this.”

“I don’t.” Keryan admitted, shrugging a bit before carefully moving Oisín’s arms to check on their ability to move. They didn’t get a reaction out of Oisín until they got to a certain angle on his left arm and they carefully set it back down. “How bad was that pain?”

“Not broken.” Oisín hissed, hunching in on himself. “But still fucking hurts. I don’t think anything is actually broken. Just lots of bruises and maybe a broken rib but that’ll set on it’s own. I took care of that this morning.”

Keryan was quiet for a moment before tilting Oisín’s head to look him in the eyes. “So why are you letting me do this right now? If you already took care of your injuries.” Oisín looked right into their eyes but stayed silent. “Oisín.”

“Because I wanted to be near you.” Oisín blurted, looking away from them with a blush appearing on his face. “That’s all.”

“Oh.” Keryan was blushing now too and cleared their throat before they started looking over Oisín’s body some more. They were basically pretending to look for new injuries but in reality, they were just using it as an excuse to comfort the other. “Do you want to lay down?” Oisín shook his head. “Go sit down on the couch with me then?” A nod in the affirmative. “Okay. Just means we have to move BACK the way we came.” They said in amusement, watching the other grimace at the thought. “C’mon big guy.” They murmured, standing back up with him to bring him back into the living room. 

Oisín was steadier on his feet this time but took advantage of Keryan’s help and still leaned into them heavily. As soon as they got to the couch, he all but dropped down onto it with a pained groan. “Bad idea.” He grunted and looked up to Keryan, holding a hand out to them.

Raising an eyebrow, Keryan couldn’t help but smile and take his hand, carefully sitting down next to him. “You’re being oddly...cute.” They murmured, shifting a bit when Oisín moved to lean into them. “Not that I mind it. I’m just...confused I guess.”

“You were the one who called me fifteen times in the past five days.” Oisín muttered, resting his head on top of theirs. His wings fluttered a bit as he shifted and he sat a little more forward to give them a bit more room before he flexed them out to rest them on the back of the couch. “And sent me easily a hundred messages.”

“You weren’t answering or reading any of them!” Keryan practically puffed up, pouting heavily at his response. “I was worried.”

Oisín merely hummed before shifting a bit to look at them fully. “Thank you.” He cleared his throat before leaning into them to press a gentle kiss against their lips. “For worrying. You were the only one.”

Quick to kiss back, Keryan put a hand on his cheek gently. “Why wasn’t anyone else?” They didn’t know about Oisín’s friends or anyone else in his life but someone else must have noticed something was up.

“I tend to take off without warning sometimes. I’m sure they thought this was one of them.” Oisín replied, resting his head against Keryan’s cheek and closed his eyes. 

Silence fell over them again, Keryan taking to just holding Oisín against their side as they slipped an arm around the other’s waist to keep him upright. Making sure not to knock into his horns, Keryan got him to shift against him so they ended up laying down on the couch with Oisín on top of them. They got a weak glare in response but no other complaints so they took it as an okay to start running their fingers through his hair slowly and down his back as much as he could reach just to try and ease the tension they felt in his back. They felt when Oisín fell asleep, his body going limp under their touch and breathing finally evening out. His wings even relaxed and ended up folding in to cover them up like a weird blanket. Keryan couldn’t help but smile at that as they continued to stroke through Oisín’s hair, wanting to keep him as relaxed as possible. 

It wasn’t long after that Keryan eventually fell asleep as well, holding onto Oisín firmly so he couldn’t slip away at any point during the night.


End file.
